


Just Another Day

by Ryane_Foxx



Series: Knowing The Real You Universe [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd installment of the KTRY!verse.<br/> Being pregnant has become just another everyday thing for Xander, so life has continued to be Just Another Day for him and Spike. Or has it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I hope everyone is doing well, to those who are out of school, congrats :) I'm finally graduated, certified, and now working a really awesome job. Now I'm just busy between work and my daughter, but trying to find time to work on RNF and HoL is difficult. I actually wrote this piece at work, 6 pages, and typed it up on my tablet since I still do not have a charger for my laptop. But soon it shall happen! Anyways~ I just happened to be thinking about preggers Xander from my KTRY!verse and thought, what the hell? I need a little love in my life. So those who have read KTRY and know the back story, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort, humor, fluff, language, mpreg, smut of the slash variety :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of the characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own :)

"This is ridiculous! Look how fat I am Wills! I'm done being pregnant, so not fun anymore." Xander pouted, mumbling around his fingers as he sucked the chocolate off. Willow couldn't stop grinning at the image Xander made, propped feet and swollen stomach.

"You're so cute pregnant though." Willow cooed, snagging a piece of chocolate which made Xander whine and shove an elbow at her.

"Won't kill you to share, Xan."

"It might." They both broke into giggles, looking up with wide eyes when Spike came in with torn, bloody clothes. Feeling frantic, Xander's worry started to build when he couldn't get off the couch to make sure his mate was okay. Quickly helping Xander stand, Willow stepped back as Xander went into mother hen mode.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay? I thought you were helping Remin move in with Giles." Xander was dipping fingers beneath slashed clothing to make sure Spike was fully healed. He wasn't feeding as often from Xander since the third trimester hit, his natural worry preventing him from doing so.

"Calm yourself, love. Not good for you and the babe, now is it?" Spike slid his arms around Xander, kneading at his lower back when he whined because his stomach prevented him from getting closer. Xander started sniffing all over Spike, his eyes flashing colors. Willow watched with an overwhelming need to comfort Xander. He was frenzied in his touching of Spike, who stroked him with gentle touches and whispers of loving words.

"Head on home Red, I got him."

"Are you sure, Spike? I don't mind."

"Sure as ever, get some rest." Knowing a dismissal and thank you when she heard one, she whispered a soft goodbye to Xander who was still trying to climb his way into Spike's embrace.

Easily lifting his pregnant mate, Spike nuzzled into his neck as he carried him to the bathroom. Starting the tub, he stripped Xander of his baggy clothes while easing him into the tub.

"Spike, don't go. I'm sorry for whining. I'm just worried. You still haven't even told me what's going on and you show up covered in bloody clothes." Quickly stripping while Xander ran through his tangent, he eased himself behind Xander; cradling him against his chest.

"Calm it love, ain't anything wrong. 'M fine, take a deep breath; not good for you and the babe, ya?" Xander wiggled back into Spike until their curves aligned no space left between them.

"Deep breathes. Calm. Not good for the baby. Gotcha." Matching his breathing to Spike's became easier as his small panic attacks had been occurring more often. It was hard sitting back at home, not going out and having Spike's back like normal.

"So now that my little minx has calmed, I  _was_  helping Giles move lover boy's stuff over when one of the groups of demons we have patrolling ran over to let us know about some hybrid wolves that were tearing stuff up. I offered to grab this one and left. Bastards got a few good bites but I'm still standing and they're not. So no worries now love, The Big Bad isn't going down by some demon dogs." Spike murmured, placing kisses in his hair; stroking his hands over Xander's full belly. Taking a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh, Xander wholly relaxed back into Spike; giggling when he felt fingers trail below his belly near his pelvis.

"'Oi, someone ticklish this evening?" Xander giggled against at the stroke along his skin, a moan trailing off at the end as he turned his face; his lips getting captured in a deep kiss. His whole body shook, hips grinding back into Spike; seeking much craved friction. A deep hiss was pressed into his mouth, Spike's tongue mapping familiar territory in his need to taste Xander.

"Such a good little bitch you are." Spike murmured against Xander's lips, the body shaking moan he got in reply for his words had him throbbing against Xander's ass; making him press his hips up for more friction.

"Nhh…Spike, bed…in me." Xander cooed, reaching back to thread his fingers through Spike's hair. Growling into Xander's neck at the words, he licked and nibbled his mark; effortlessly lifting Xander from the tub to carry him to their room. Sliding into bed and easily keeping Xander astride his lap. Spike dragged his hands down Xander's sides; gripping his hips as he ground up. His cock slid between Xander's cheeks, the glide swift from their wet flesh.

"Hah, no teasing tonight." The sight Xander made was glorious. Eyes a mixture of him and his demon, lidded and hazy from lust; his belly huge and beautiful, cock jutting from below and leaking.

"Just…just in…" Xander whined, raising himself on his knees as he grasped Spike's cock in hand. Throwing his head back into the pillow, he groaned at the rough feel of Xander's hand.

"'Oi love, gotta prep you first." Spike groaned, grasping Xander's hips to stop the descent. A loud whine left him, his hand roughly stroking Spike who was already leaking.

"No…baby, don't stop. Already ready." Xander whined a small growl deep in his throat as he brushed the head of Spike's cock at his leaking hole.

"Bloody hell," Spike gasped at the feel of Xander's wet hole. Gripping Xander's hips tighter, Spike pushed the head fully in before pausing; the soaking, hot hole pressing his restraint.

"Leaving the depth to you love." He ground out, hissing when Xander moaned and shakily pushed down further. Spike held onto Xander's hips tighter, careful of grabbing too hard yet using it to ground himself. Xander slowly lowered and raised himself, keening and moaning at the feel of Spike's solid, cool flesh pushing through his own burning skin.

"Want it, want you filing me Spike." Xander panted, his skin flush through his movement. Spike cursed, flashing his fangs as Xander rode him deep and steady.

"Wanna fill you love, paint your insides. Bloody hell you're gorgeous." Spike grit out, barely able to contain himself from thrusting up hard. Moaning and gasping, Xander clawed down Spike's chest as he came; his release splashing over Spike's pale skin. He keened loudly, rocking when he felt Spike's cum fill him steadily. Slowing his movements, with Spike's help, he climbed off and curled up next to him.

"Damn kitten, you melted my brain out of my ears." Spike chuckled, spooning up behind Xander to kiss at his neck. Xander purred, a soft giggled leaving him at the kisses. Spike nuzzled his face into Xander's neck, breathing deeply as his hands moved to stroke Xander's stomach. Xander moved to lace his fingers with Spike's, sighing in contentment.

"Just promise to be careful, okay? We need you." Spike felt his chest tighten at Xander's words and held him tighter.

"I ain't goin' anywhere love, get some rest." With one more kiss to his hair, Spike heard his breathing even off and smiled.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere, little one." With one more stroke to Xander's stomach, he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for the fluff and the smexyness :) Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! -R.F.


End file.
